edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Qlimax
GelreDome hasn’t always been the home of Qlimax. The first edition, back in 2000, took place in Het Beursgebouw in Eindhoven. It was during this period in time that the transition from Qlass Elite to Q-dance took place. The event stood on the eve of the birth of hardstyle, making the line-up quite different than you would expect it to be. Instead of Headhunterz, Noisecontrollers and Wildstylez, artists who back then didn’t even exist yet, names such as Armin van Buuren, Ferry Corsten and Rank 1 rose to the stage. The intention was to look after a certain ascending line throughout the programming of the night, causing a musical pinnacle by visiting several styles. This literal definition of the word climax proved to be the foundation of the naming of the event. The concept traveled to various destination in the years that followed, such as SilverDome in Zoetermeer, Thialf in Heerenveen and the former Heineken Music Hall in Amsterdam, until a new home was found at GelreDome Arnhem in 2003. This colossal hall, offering space to tens of thousands like-minded souls, instantly became the largest indoor spectacle that Q-dance ever had the pleasure of hosting. GelreDome proved to be a groundbreaking step for Qlimax. Because of the size of GelreDome, the essence of Qlimax stands out even more. The presence of something greater, that can’t immediately be labeled as ‘a sovereignty’, but as something more than we can observe with modern science, is of great importance for the theme. ‘The Dark Side’, ‘Science & Religion’, ‘Immortal Essence’, ‘Rise of the Celestials’. This spiritual and often dark corner attempts to hold a mirror in front of you as a visitor and confront you, in order for you to open your eyes and add an extra layer to the event. Because of the presence of just one area with one stage, each and every visitor is submerged in the same story, that you all take home with you afterwards. This feeling of solidarity and understanding results in the preservation of the essence of Qlimax, while every edition enters a different chapter. Each year that chapter gets processed into a theme and is presented. However, there is an enormous process before it gets to that point. “What is the theme about?”, “Which stories are we looking to tell?” and “Where do we want to take you as a visitor?” are but a few questions Q-dance asks itself to come up with something unique once again to stimulate all your senses. By connecting the theme at the start of the campaign to the contents of the night itself, visitors can already get a taste of what’s to come. Selling out year after year, without revealing as much as one name beforehand, grants the organization a lot of creative freedom. I do not just come for the artists, who are individual stars of the highest level in their own discipline, but for a complete experience, that extends throughout every part of the event. Elements of the theme are projected during the event. Not only on the decoration of the stage, but also the decoration of the artists. They became a more and more integral part of of the show, as disciples of the higher power, with costumes and styling in line with the world and theme. Right from the start an enormous amount of energy is put in the show that unfolds itself during Qlimax. That began very early on with spending a lot of time on the moments between the performing artists. Technique wise they always go all out. All disciplines, such as lights, sound, fireworks and video come together in an explosion of visual wonder. Each year they use the latest technologies at Qlimax and every supplier challenges himself to raise the bar even higher. Every part plays an important role, from setting up the timecodes of the light shows, the set design, motion, pyrotechnics, lights, lasers, but also the team that paints the decor. As long as they are not amazed by their work, the highest possible standard hasn’t been reached yet. That makes Qlimax a beautiful technical showcase. As visitors will know, transformation also plays an important part in the show and experience of the event. Movement of the stage and elements in the hall, just like life itself is also constantly on the move. Transformation brings a lot of variation to the world Q-dance presents during the night, because besides a magnificent view, transformation also provides the possibility to create. For instance, think about the memorable stage from 2009 - The Nature of Our Mind, where visitors could marvel at the giant moving elements. But also the scarab from 2013 - Immortal Essence. It opened its wings during the night in a staggering four different phases, surprising the crowd with an entirely new decor every time. The same goes for 2016 - Rise of the Celestials, when the entire stage seemed to be coming alive. It has become an essential part of the concept. Everything is connected during Qlimax. There is one hall, with one destination and one mutual vision. Every visitor experiences the exact same story, is a part of the exact same story and goes home afterwards with the exact same story. This ensures an extremely powerful energy. The tension you feel because of it also brings a lot of emotions during the night. One moment the tears might be rolling down your cheeks, while another moment you start to feel very unpleasant or scared. “We stimulate all your senses. It’s hard to tell what a visitor is looking for beforehand, but it doesn’t matter. You are there, we present something and you are a part of that.” Editions *Qlimax 2019 *Qlimax 2018 *Qlimax 2017 *Qlimax 2016 *Qlimax 2015 *Qlimax 2014 *Qlimax 2013 *Qlimax 2012 Category:Festival Category:Q-dance Category:Qlimax